gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Marie Hummel
Basic Bio Zoe Marie Hummel (maiden name Collins) is the wife of Burt Hummel and mother of their child, Kurt Hummel. She unfortunately passed away in a car accident when Kurt was only six years old. She and Burt met at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, while they were both attending there, Burt was a grade above Zoe. She was very into Musical Theatre and music in general, her favorite genres being Musical Theatre and Indie Rock. Zoe was the lead singer and lead guitarist of a local Indie band at the time, "Personal Kryptonite". She had average grades in most lessons except for Drama, which she excelled easily in. She was also part of the schools Glee club at the time. She was not popular or unpopular, she was just average. The popular students knew of her, but couldn't care less about her. Her and her parents did not have the best of relationships. Zoe had good best friends; her band members, Doug, Harriot, David and Jessica, and friends from school, Alexander and Ariana. She was known to have anger issues and be rather hot-headed. She always stood up for what she believed in and high morals and ethics. She was extremely confident and proud of who she was. Appearance Zoe had dark brown, practically black, straight hair, which she always put up in a ponytail. Kurt got his hair color, smile and pale skin, which became red easily, from Zoe, his eyes were from Burt. She was slim and of average height. She wasn't ugly but she also wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. She didn't dress too girly or too tom-boyish, she didn't really care about fashion, she would normally end up just throwing anything on. Personality Zoe is known for having anger issues and being very hot-headed, she was always easily drawn into debates and arguments. She was easily annoyed and offended. However she had a very good heart and would always be there when anybody needed her. She always stood up for what she believed in and high morals and ethics. She was extremely confident and proud of who she was. It wasn't a secret that she had high disliking for the popular students at McKinley High and their attitudes towards those who were different. She extremely disliked the school's football team members, of which her future husband, Burt Hummel, was the Captain. Relationship with Burt Hummel Burt had been in the grade above Zoe at McKinley High. They had known of each other but had never spoken or really cared about each other's existence most of the time. Apart from the fact that Zoe disliked him and his friends and team mates because of their attitudes and the fact that they bullied fellow students, however this personality she believed to know he had was only what she had heard from rumors and seen from afar. Burt knew nothing more about Zoe than that she was a girl in the year below him who was apparently very annoying but only really spoke to her friends. However one day Burt and his team mates were harassing a boy 2 grades below them (one year below Zoe), this boy was one of Zoe's best friends, Alexander. They were harassing him purely because he acted more feminine than them and they believed he was a homosexual, although even Zoe did not no whether he was, he'd never brought up the subject of his sexuality. Zoe was completely against Homophobia, as well as every other ignorant from of Prejudice, also Alex was her friend. So instead of watching silently, or snickering, like the rest of them, Zoe (and her and Alex's other best friend, Ariana) stood up for him, this caused Zoe and Burt to get into an argument, which ended with Zoe punching Burt in the face after he said "Why are you sticking up for him anyway? What, do you have a crush on the little fag?". (Note: at this point in his life Burt acted much like Noah "Puck" Puckerman). From this point onwards Burt and Zoe couldn't stand each other and were always getting into arguments and fights whenever they spoke or saw each other, which seemed to happen rather often after their first encounter. However one day when Zoe was in the Library looking for a book Ariana had recommended to her, she came across Burt Hummel hunched over a desk a pile of books each side of him, he looked like he was upset and worried. He was. He was failing quite a few lessons and the school had threatened to kick him off the football team if his grades didn't improve. Also he wanted to do his parents proud. But he just couldn't understand or get to grips with nearly anything he was reading. Zoe had been concerned and, against her better judgment, offered her help. Eventually, after another argument, he reluctantly agreed to let her help him with his school work and over time the 2 got closer. They still weren't friends and they still argued all the time, but they no longer hated each other as much and the arguments were more like a married couple who bicker and quarrelled often. Eventually, after various drama and plot twists etc etc they realized they had feelings for each other, although each had too much pride to admit it. Eventually though everything fell into place, and Burt and his closest friends became nicer people. They grew older in this hate/love relationship, although Zoe was always unsure of whether he actually loved her or not, and eventually got married and literally did become a married couple who bickered and quarrelled often. They then went on to have a son, Kurt Hummel. Similarities & Difference between her & Kurt Similarities: *Both have a love for Musical Theatre. *Both were members of the Glee club. *Both have great singing voices & are both Soprano singers. *Kurt got his hair color, smile, basic figure & pale skin, which easily turns red, from Zoe. *Both put on an overly confident "I'm better than you" act. *Both are extremely proud of who they are & being different. *They both don't get along with the football team members, at the beginning anyway, in Kurt's case. *Both attended McKinley High. *Both were strong minded. *Both could be sly and sneaky. *Both could play the piano Differences: *Zoe was into Indie Rock, Kurt is not. *Zoe was part of an Indie Rock Band, Kurt would never join such a band. *Zoe does not care about fashion or appearence, Kurt treasures these things. *Zoe was never bullied, Kurt was and still is. *Zoe had anger issues and could easily turn violent. *Kurt normally appears to be serious, Zoe was hardly ever serious. Category:Characters